What if I Don't Want to
by Suzume-Kage
Summary: If you love someone, you have to let them go... Gaara clenched his fists as he watched Hinata walking along side the Uchiha. 'But what if I don't want to...' GaaxHina, SasuHina.     Mature.Themes x Mild.Swearing
1. Fatalize

What If I Don't Want To

-In remembrance of the White Rose…

-Story straight from the Red Envoy's heart…

* * *

xxx 

The Kazekage, or Gaara, in a large chair made out of durable bamboo, he was seated behind a large mahogany-wood desk. It was a new month, and tall stacks of paper work were already present. Tapping his old fashioned fountain pen against the maroon wood, Gaara stared out the long rectangular window that was held together by perfectly crafted wooden beams, placed in a criss-cross design.

The sky was amber, not a single cloud in sight. Gaara scoffed, what was he thinking, clouds needed water in order to take shape. Water was a very meager commodity in the desert, but he made sure the citizens of Suna had enough water to get by. The tapping of his pen against the hard wood became more impatient as his aquamarine orbs shifted from the window to his desk. Sure it was messy, but he had a few framed photographs. His eyes settled on the mementos of all of the best moments of his miserable, gore packed life.

One beautifully framed picture caught his observant eyes, as if it beckoned for him to gaze upon it. And thus, Gaara did look at it, memories flooding back to him. Happy memories. Memories that Gaara was determined to forget. He stared at the image of himself in the photograph. Tall, red disheveled hair, small almost unnoticeable smile. That was the one time he was genuinely happy, the first moment in his life he believed that he had hope. That fate had given him a shot in being a normal happy human being. His eyes drifted from his image's face to his right arm which was wrapped around a slender waist.

The person he had his arms around, was Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. Of the Hyuuga clan in Konoha. He smiled softly, remembering her long soft indigo coloured hair, her pale skin as smooth as silk, that jacket she always wore when she was little which she would tie around her waist, those long, creamy legs, pale but soft arms... He loved everything about her. But what captivated him to her the most were her kindness, and her ability to forgive and forget.

Gaara first got intrigued, when he took a trip to Konoha. It was after he had been 'crowned' as Kazekage, he was in Konoha because it was the first time he and the Hokage of Konoha were to have a meeting.

_A few days later, when all boundaries were set, Gaara was heading back to Suna, passing by the towns' famous Ramen stand. Ichiraku Ramen. He was just going to walk on, passing by, but no one could ignore the loudmouth of Konoha. He stopped when he heard Naruto gasping, laughing heartily and turned his head. There he saw the blonde clad in orange, and a girl, with long soft looking blue tresses. She was giggling, slurping her ramen noodles every now and then._

_Gaara got a somewhat better look at Naruto a she turned his head to the side, glancing at the female next to him. Giving her a grin, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He saw the side of the females face as she turned to Naruto, returning his smile with an unbelievable amount of kindness and acceptance. It was judging by her soft voice and lavender tinted eyes that he recognized her as Hyuuga Hinata. The girl he had secretly admired for her never-give-up attitude. The girl who had nearly beaten her cousin Neji Hyuuga, nearly losing her life in the process._

_A thought had struck him, as he watched Naruto's eyes close in content. Gaara watched in hidden amusement as Naruto leaned back, relaxing. Unfortunately he leaned back a little too far and fell off of his stool. A loud thud could be heard, echoing of the buildings close by. He smirked and began to walk again, but stopped short._

_Hinata had gotten of her stool, and was kneeling in front of Naruto's form. He watched as they both exchanged words of speech. Hinata wore a shocked expression while asking Naruto if he was hurt. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and looked up at her with a Cheshire like grin._

_Gaara's eyes widened a notch as he watched was Naruto was doing. Naruto, examining the ground and the flowers, looked up at the curious female, flashing her a dazzling grin, before plucking a single white rose from the earth, handing it to her. Hinata smiled and reached out her hand. Gaara watched as Naruto laughed and took her hand. He stared at the joined hands. Hinata pulled Naruto up to his feet and laid some money on the counter. She waved, and left. Naruto waved after her, smiling._

_xxx_

Gaara's smile grew somewhat bigger, as he recalled that event. Chuckling to himself he held the framed photograph. Holding it as if it was as fragile as glass, he stroked the image of Hinata's smiling face, as if she was there, in real life. But he knew that fate wouldn't be bringing them together anytime soon.

Gaara's smile fell off his face. Fate was always cruel to him. He hated the feeling of having something to hold, then having it ripped away, so aggressively, that he could not get it back. This is the reason why Gaara wants to try so hard to forget all the good times.

Giving Hinata's 'cheek' one last stroke, he opened up the drawer to his left, and placed the photo gently inside. He took the dresser keys out of another drawer and brought the keys to the golden lock of the desk drawer. Where the picture was held. His hand trembled. All the good times came rushing back to him like a torrent breaking loose from a broken dam. The metallic material of the key slipped out of his grasp.

The key had fallen to the hardwood floor. Making a small 'clank'. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't do what he thought was right. He couldn't forget. He didn't want to forget. He wanted, no needed Hinata to be there, with him. He's even been having dreams. Of the fun times when he would go to retire in his bed quarters, and find Hinata in his bed, waiting for him to crawl in with her. He wanted that again.

And what he loved the most was that, she would always be wearing something, dare he say, 'dangerous' (Courtesy of Temari!) when she would try and convince him into something. She gave him good laughs that he rarely ever got the chance to do. Kankuro and Temari also loved her muchly, the also miss her. A lot. They would always ask when they would be getting back together. But Gaara for once was absolutely clueless.

Love was the surprise element in this game of gotta-get-you-back. Love was what brought them together, but fate was what was keeping them at their distances. Barely allowing them to admire each other from a distance even. Gaara has had Hinata so many times before, yet he felt that he needed her, despite what fate thinks.

He got up abruptly, knocking back the light bamboo crafted chair. He stalked speedily over to the door. The council had to be aware; Gaara was heading back to Konoha.

* * *

This could be a oneshot. It all depends on YOU. Sorry about that, it all depends on you, whether you want this to be a long chapter-story or not. 

If there is a next chapter: It would have something to do with Gaara going to Konoha and looking for his girl. But he runs into some competition, yeah!

See Ya!

xSuzumex


	2. Behind Us

What If I Don't Want to

Chapter 2

"God is a Comedian performing to an audience that's too afraid to laugh."

Suzume: Random Quote, I'm sorry.

* * *

Sunlight poured through the small gaps in the blinds. Sun rays kissed Hinata's face, bringing out the pale hue of her soft skin. She slowly opened her eyes, to a familiar setting. It was _his_ bedroom. It was safe to say _he_ was the one who comforted her when Gaara was gone. Since she was lying on her side facing him, she watched as his nose started to twitch. A slow smile spread to her face.

They were laying on a king sized bed, blue comforters with Uchiha fans embroidering the edges. Hinata lay on her side, facing the window, Sasuke laid sprawled out on the silken white sheets, one arm underneath Hinata's waist and hips. Hinata's smile grew as she watched Sasuke's eyes twitch, indicating that he would wake up in a few moments. His hand which was wrapped around her, from under her back was curling around her waist. He pulled her closer to him. As Hinata shifted in Sasuke's grip, the comforter hung off of her upper body, revealing a whole top portion of her medium sized bosom.

Sasuke peeled open his eyes, wincing slightly as sunlight pierced through the fading darkness. He heard a soft giggle coming from the right. Turning his head, he saw the smiling face of his wan, kind natured girlfriend. He sighed in content, pulling her closer, watching the blanket fall away from her body.

His trademark smirk appeared on his lips, as she blushed brightly. He moved his hands to her hips, and lifted her up so that she was lying on top of him, head buried in his chest.

Hinata lifted her head and rested her chin on Sasuke's lean and muscular torso. His fingers absently lost themselves in her hair, making her sigh lightly and close her lavender coloured orbs. The smirk was still present on his face, Hinata noticed. She closed her eyes, and sighed in content as Sasuke stroked her scalp. 'When he smirks like that, he reminds me of Gaara-kun…' Hinata's eyes fluttered open and she sat up abruptly.

Sasuke was caught off guard, he sat up right after, eyes widened just slightly.

"What time is it?!" Hinata asked loudly, looking around for her clothes. Sasuke handed over her bra and matching g-string. 'The utensils of my destruction.' He thought dryly, eyeing the bunch of lace.

Hinata got dressed fast, locating her black cargo pants and light blue spaghetti strap tank top under her pillow. She made a face at Sasuke, and he smirked once more. 'I can't believe he hid my clothes…'

Sasuke chuckled softly, shifting his gaze from his girlfriend to the digital clock on the nightstand beside the bed. It read a quarter past five.

"It's a quarter past five, if you hurry, you can still make it to the hospital." He assured her, giving Hinata her white purse. Hinata took it gratefully, and leaned in to give her boyfriend a quick peck to the lips.

"Bye Sasuke-kun!" She called out, making s bee-line downstairs and out the door.

Sasuke sighed. 'Looks like she forgot her breakfast.' He thought, getting up. The blanket clung to his waist. He sweat dropped as he looked at the mess they made of the bed. 'Ah well, we both needed it.'

Hinata dashed down the streets of Konoha with break-neck speed. Hinata was lacking In the strength department, but she made up for it by being extra cunning, flexible and quick. She spotted the large building, the hospital, just up ahead. She glanced down at the ground, watching the odd specs of concrete whiz by. It was going to be a long day.

(Suzume-kage: Ok, if you're confused, I'll clear things up right now. Hinata got lonely after she broke it off with Gaara, and Sasuke was the only one to comfort her. Because he's been harboring feelings for Hinata since the Academy days. I'll explain why Hinata dumped Gaara later on, back to the story…)

A whole throng of people were out on the streets of Konoha. Ninja's were leaving off on missions, tourists from other villages were visiting, groups of young children and teens were making their way over to the parks, and lovers were walking along the sidewalk hand in hand. Hinata smiled sadly, eyeing the couples with jealousy. She envied the happy lives they lived. She loved Sasuke, and he loved her, but she just wanted the one that she was with before. Too bad they couldn't last.

xxx

_Hinata came into Gaara's office with a bright smile gracing her full lips. Gaara looked up, upon hearing someone entering his work area. He smiled when he saw his beloved hime, Hinata._

_Hinata smiled coyly, and walked over to Gaara, reaching out to him. Gaara responded by pulling her into his lap. Hinata tilted her head back, resting the back of her head and neck against Gaara's lean chest. Gaara craned his neck and buried his face in Hinata's hair, breathing in her sweet scent of vanilla pudding (Suzume-kage: Pudding, pudding, pudding…) and lilacs in the spring._

_"Good afternoon, my busy Kazekage." Hinata whispered, lifting her head to his ears, trying not to bop him in the nose. Gaara smiled again, and caught her lips in a pleasant kiss in his greeting._

_Hinata immediately kissed back with much appreciation, snaking her arms around his neck._

_After a few moments, the kiss became more passionate and urgent; Gaara's hands became more demanding as they swept over Hinata's breasts experimentally. Hinata let out a surprised cry of delight, breaking the kiss and hands moving up from his neck and into his red locks, massaging Gaara's head._

_Gaara grinned in satisfaction, and slid his hands over her breast again, but this time cupping her first base, playing with her erect nipple with the pad of his thumb. Hinata moaned softly, her hands skimming over his shoulders, head and neck almost pleadingly. Gaara let out a low chuckle, Hinata was too, as Temari would call it, cute, and she was always there for him, now it was his turn to return the favor._

_Gaara's face suddenly turned sober, remembering the details of a special mission, Kankuro had informed him of._

_He was supposed to be going to the Grass village; there was a war between the Grass village and the Snow village, so they needed Gaara and some other Sand Nin to help._

_Turning Hinata around in his arms, Gaara looked into her clear eyes, frown lines becoming more visible on his forehead. Hinata looked back into his eyes with a mixture of confusion and concern in her eyes._

_"Gaara?" Her voice was soft but firm. Ah, how he would miss the sound of her voice ringing in his ears._

_He loved her voice. Whether she was bellowing at the top of her lungs for his attention when he was thinking, or yelling out his name before a climax, or whispering comforting words when he was just plain grumpy. Gaara smirked, staring at Hinata absently. Ahhh, the way she would yell out his name as he plunged in and out of her without regret…_

_Hinata raised a beautifully arched, dark eyebrow at Gaara's sudden expression change. Giggling softly, she poked the kanji on his forehead, finger lazily tracing the outline of the Chinese character._

_"Gaara…" she murmured, sighing. He could be so hard to read, and very unpredictable too._

_Gaara snapped out of his little 'daydream' and looked at Hinata flustered, but with a more serious expression. Hinata too straightened herself out._

_"Hinata…" Gaara's deep, low voice croaked. He wasn't sure how to tell Hinata something that can tear them apart, he was aware of how much Hinata cared for his safety, and the safety of the village too. Hinata nodded, indicating for him to continue._

_"I have to aid the Grass village in battle, against the Snow." He finished, watching his long-time lover carefully. Hinata raised both of her perfectly shaped eyebrows, staring at him with a look of understanding._

_"I am coming with you, Gaara-kun…" Gaara grimaced slightly. He should have known Hinata would try and talk him into letting her help, he was just grateful that she wasn't using her 'other methods.' He was sure to cave in if she did. He frowned again, but not enough to make it look like he was angry with her._

_"That's just it, Hinata. You can not come." He told her, bringing up a hand to her face, caressing her cheek with tired fingers._

_Hinata narrowed her eyes and pouted._

_"Why not?" She asked, if Gaara was going to battle, then she had to be there in case he got hurt. That's how it is. That's how it has always been with them._

_Gaara rolled his eyes tiredly, which made Hinata frown. He cleared his dry throat before continuing half heartedly._

_"You will get hurt. Hinata, this is a no-holds-barred war! You will only be a burden-"_

_"… A burden?" Hinata asked quietly. "T-That's what you think I'd be?" Hinata felt a lump in her throat, but she would not break._

_A wave of guilt washed over Gaara's stern features, his eyes widening in realization of his mistake._

_"H-Hinata…" He was scared he didn't mean to hurt her. "Y-You know I didn't mean that last part…" Great, to make matters worse for him, he had started to stutter._

_"I-I…" He tried again, but stopped. Hinata was looking at the ground. He watched her hands fall away from his shoulders, (Suzume-kage: Remember Hinata's still in Gaara's lap.) His own hands came unbound from her waist, reaching up to catch her wrists. To Gaara's surprise, Hinata pulled her hands back faster than he could catch them, Gaara widened his eyes some more._

_Shifting some of her weight, Hinata swung her legs forward, jumping out of Gaara's lap. He was still staring at her, not knowing how to apologize._

_"Hinata, I-"_

_"Just forget it!" She cut him off sharply. Gaara watched with guilt filled eyes as she stood in front of him. "Forget I ever existed too…"_

_Gaara got up and tried to stop her, but as soon as those words left her lips, the lips he loved, she vanished in mist with the fresh scent of the ocean. Gaara slumped forwards, clutching his chest, eyes wider than ever._

_**That was that...**_

xxx

* * *

Suzume-kage: That Chapter took a lot of thought, I will be making another one soon…

Hinata: I can't believe you…

Gaara: Hinata… You know I didn't mean…

Suzume-kage: Review…


	3. Familiar Scent of Home

What If I Don't Want to

Chapter 3

"To gain something, something of equal or greater value, is to be sacrificed. This is the law of Equivalent exchange."

Suzume-kage: What? It's the truth…

* * *

Of course, Gaara calling Hinata a 'burden' was not the only reason that Hinata broke it off with him. Hinata was going to turn around and walk straight back into Gaara's office, thinking that she overreacted, but its what really happened next that got her thinking 'It's so over'.

xxx

_Hinata trudged on the desert ground slowly, her head drooping. God, she felt miserable. Maybe, just maybe she shouldn't have ran out on Gaara like that. But if he really wanted her back he would have come out after her, yelling her name._

_"Hinata!"_

_That's funny. She thought she heard his voice. 'Maybe I miss him so much; I'm starting to hear my name…' She just kept walking, not daring to look behind her._

_"Hinata-chan!"_

_She stopped. And stood there. Pitiful. 'I shouldn't think he's coming out for me. That's pitiful!' she thought disgusted with her 'keep your hopes up' attitude._

_"…Hinata…" A firm female voice broke through her thoughts. Hinata slowly turned around. Temari was panting; she stood in her black kimono and mesh leggings._

_"I should have used my fan, huh?" Temari chuckled, walking towards Hinata. Hinata gave her a small smile, but quickly frowned._

_"Gaara wants you to come back, he didn't really mean that!" Temari put her hand on Hinata's shoulder, trying to comfort her future sister-in-law._

_"But… I-If he really wanted to see me… D-Don't you think he would have come?" Hinata asked sadly, looking down. Temari opened her mouth to say something comforting, but closed it. '…She has a point… How could this happen?' Temari looked down as well, her eyes glimmering with tears. But she dare not cry in front of the younger kunoichi._

_Hinata looked up at Temari only to find her face scrunched up in sadness, about to cry. Hinata smiled._

_"Hey…" Hinata whispered softly, wiping a few tears from Temari's eyes, acquiring a blush from the older kunoichi. "I'm the one who should be crying, not you…" she smiled wider, causing Temari to grin._

_"I just can't believe what happened… You two looked so good together, you know?" Temari remarked, ruffling Hinata's heavy locks playfully. Hinata sighed deeply. Inside of her head, Hinata was constantly plotting and thinking of which actions should be taken in this kind of situation._

_"Temari-nee- I mean Temari-chan…" she stuttered blushing at her mistake, causing Temari to smile. "Tell Gaara-kun that I will not be coming back." She stated firmly. Temari's eyes widened in surprise._

_"Wha-Why!?" Temari asked, not getting how she came to this conclusion at all._

_"He obviously wants to move on and…and… so do I-I…" she finished quietly, turning around and heading in the direction of Konoha. "No one would miss me…" she whispered softly, but it was audible to Temari's hearing range._

_Temari couldn't do anything. She knew Hinata's mind was set. Once Hinata's mind is set, she's as stubborn as a bull. (Suzume-kage: A bull… --;)_

_"That's not true Hinata! I would…" Temari whispered off, watching Hinata's figure slowly fade away in the raging sands of the desert._

xxx

Hinata finally reached the hospital. It took longer then she had thought because she was lost in her own thoughts. After that… heart breaking experience of hers, Hinata's mind was more clouded than usual. And she suddenly got quiet; her stuttering was also threatening to return.

'Gaara doesn't need me… With a flick of his wrist, he can have any woman in all of Sunagakure he wants. This was for the best… I think.'

Walking in through the main doors of the hospital, Hinata walked to the back of the front desk. She walked into the staff room to get ready for the days work.

After getting into the nurse uniform which consisted of a simple white dress that came down to her knees, Hinata ran into Sakura. The pink haired healer nin smiled sincerely and hugged Hinata sisterly.

"What's up? How is everything?" She asked, pulling up yellow rubber gloves. Hinata smiled, pulling up her own set of gloves before replying.

"Everything's pretty good. Sasuke just got back from another mission, but he's the usual suspect of mine." Sakura chuckled at this lightly, shaking her head and grinning.

"Ah… The usual suspects, eh? Let's add Naruto to the list, hm?" Hinata giggled and walked over to a glass table to retrieve her task files. Sakura was also walking around the staff chamber, rearranging things, gathering supplies, etc.

"I have to perform heart surgery today." She told Hinata, gathering some files and putting them on a marble counter top. Hinata looked over.

"Oh? Who you need to perform it on?" she asked, watching Sakura pull out a sheet from one of the files, scrunching her ivy eyes as she tried to read Ino's loopy penmanship.

"Heijro… Toumbaka? Oh! Heijiro Tomha!" She corrected herself grimacing at Ino's scattered letters. Ino often worked at the front desk, she wrote down the names of all the patients that were admitted, and put them in designated folders that were prepared ahead of time. (Suzume-kage: Just so you know…)

"Hey Hinata-chan?" Hinata turned from her task instructions and looked at her best friend. "Hm?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe me and you can go shopping after our shift? You can use some new clothes, after all, when was the last time we went out shopping? Just the two of us?" Sakura knew that they always went to shop with Ino and Tenten, but she preferred the 'old days' when it was just her and Hinata. Hinata smiled, and put sown the sheet.

"Sure thing. I'll just call Sasuke to tell him I won't be home till later then." Sakura smiled and grabbed her red felt purse off the counter, scooping out her cherry red cell phone.

"I'll tell Naruto to pick us up!"

Hinata just smiled and shook her head. 'Nothing's changed…'

Hinata was being pulled along by Sakura; they were headed to their favorite clothes store. Hinata followed in after Sakura as the pink haired kunoichi pushed the metal doors open. Hinata was again dragged through the aisles, until Sakura had lead the two to… well… the _lingerie_ section. Hinata turned pink and immediately started to squirm. Sakura grinned.

"C'mon! You have to have the basics! If you want to seduce a certain boyfriend of yours!' Hinata pouted, which made Sakura howl with laughter. 'She does this every time.'

Sakura let go of Hinata's hand to rub them menacingly, grinning evilly. Her actions made Hinata flinch, and her hands started to twitch in fear.

"Hinata… ku ku ku…" Sakura chuckled, mimicking Orochimaru. Hinata stepped back, eyes wide. "I am going to buy you _stuff _that will make even Sasuke die of nose-blood-loss…" She emphasized the word 'stuff' to get her point across.

Hinata rolled her eyes to the back of her head before closing them. She rubbed her temples with both of her hands, leaving Sakura to stared at the ceiling absently, grinning and still rubbing her hands together.

'Oh boy…'

* * *

Suzume-kage: As you all should know by now, that there was more to their break up than Gaara saying that one measly line. Sorry if I sound like a snob. I'm really not like that! Anyhow, Sakura's got something up her sleeve. You can probably tell, if you read that last paragraph a few times. Will Sasuke really die of a nosebleed? Will Gaara ever reach Konoha in time? Will Hinata get out of shopping with Sakura?

Sasuke: (Stuffs tissues up nose) I'm getting all heated up just thinking about this…

Gaara: WHY… YOU… WILL… NOT LIVE A HAPPY LIFE.

Sakura: Come on, Hinata! Let's show the reviewers all the stuff we bought!

Hinata: (Bawls heavily) What do you mean WE!


	4. Facing Trouble

What If I Don't Want to

Chapter 4

"Time is Space. Space is Time. Without Time, there is no Space. Without Space, there is no Time."

Suzume-kage: Well Hardy-har-har-har!

* * *

Sakura and Hinata were in the Lingerie section. They were finding Hinata some new 'assets'. Well actually, Sakura was doing all the finding, and Hinata just stood there in the corner, gaping at Hinata like there was no tomorrow. Hinata nearly fainted as a very _revealing _piece of _something _flew by. Sakura ran past her to retrieve that. 

"Can't leave that behind!" She said happily, dunking it into the shopping basket she made Hinata hold. Hinata turned into a cherry. (Suzume-kage: No stem though…)

"S-sakura!" She stuttered out. Good, huh? Just great! She had started to stutter again. "Not that! It's too… What's the word I'm looking for…?"

"Smexy?" Sakura suggested, looking through another aisle. Hinata fainted, and thus dropped the basket of _stuff_. Sakura rushed over, her green eyes scanning Hinata over for injury. When she found none, she shrugged and went back to looking through the lingerie.

xxxx

Gaara peered over the horizon. He could just make out the village walls, and the colossal turquoise gates of Konoha. 'I'm coming…' He thought bitterly, looking up at the sizzling sun for a brief moment, before turning away to look at the appearing forests. 'I'm coming back for you… Hinata…' He tugged on his horse's reins gently, beckoning for it to go a bit faster. 'I'm coming to take what was rightfully mine.'

xxxx

It took approximately six hours, but Hinata and Sakura bought some nice clothes. Aside from the _stuff_. They had bought a black strapless dress, which came out in pleats at the hem line which was dropped just above the knee. The dress also had a panda bear embroided on the chest, Sakura had it altered so that under the panda, Hinata's name was in glittery cursive letters. They had bought another dress which was white and blue, spaghetti strap, but it was a night gown. It came up to Hinata's mid thigh, and had a thick blue horizontal stripe running across the middle, separating it into the top and skirt. Sakura also had the Uchiha fan forged onto the back, just for laughs. She thought that it would look quite 'hott' on Hinata. Considering she has a great figure.

They also bought more practical items like tank tops for Hinata, jeans, shoes and also a few dresses for Sakura. Hinata had helped out with that one. For Sakura they had bought a strapless dress, that was relatively short like Hinata's panda bear dress, pink cherry blossom petals lining the hem and the dress line. Sakura wasn't in the mood to spend much of Naruto's money, so they went outside of the mall to wait for Naruto to arrive.

Naruto had come by in his car to pick them up. A few minutes later, Naruto pulled up in Sasuke's and Hinata's driveway.

"Bye Sakura-chan! Naruto-san!" She called out, stepping out of the car.

"BYE HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed loudly, which earned him a bonk on the head from the pink haired healer. Sakura winked and blew a kiss at Hinata.

"Bye, bye!" Sakura called out flirtatiously, making Hinata giggle. She waved and watched the rust colored car drive off. She picked up the shopping bags that she had taken out of the car and walked up the porch steps that lead to the front door. Taking out her keys, she unlocked the lock and opened the door.

Only to be dragged in.

xxxx

Startled, Hinata felt a pull at her wrist. It was a hand! A HAND! A very familiar hand at that. She looked up to see Sasuke's angry face.

"HINATA!" He shouted loudly, pulling her towards a black leather couch. Hinata smiled, she knew what he was trying to do here. 'Oh no he doesn't, not until I put my _stuff _away.'

"WAIT!" She yelled two times louder, making him let go of her in surprise. He glared at her as she moved to go upstairs. He pouted; she was smirking at him through the wooden rails. Hinata is really something…

"Tch. Damn that girl…" Sasuke grunted, sitting in a more comfortable position on the couch. 'Always leaving me with my raging hormones…' he left his thought trailing, as Hinata descended down the stairs… in the sexiest night-dress he had ever seen her wear. It was mostly white with blue straps, and it was short, much to his likings. When she twirled around playfully, he saw the Uchiha symbol etched into the silky looking material.

Hinata smiled and walked over to the couch, moving to sit in Sasuke's lap. He nodded and stretched out his hands as if to offer a hug. He embraced her as she sat in his lap, rubbing her soft back side into his pelvis teasingly. Sasuke hissed, pouting as he buried his nose into the back of Hinata's neck, nuzzling with the soft pale skin.

Hinata smiled wider and closed her eyes in content. Sasuke moved an arm from her waist, and reached up to fondle with her breasts through the thin material. Hinata gasped in delight, and Sasuke smirked. Things were getting pretty heated at the Uchiha manor…

xxxx

Gaara reached the gates. It was night in the hidden leaf village. It was also too quiet. Too quiet… Normally, quiet would mean good, but this quiet was just like how everything is calm before a raging hurricane. He would have to take shelter somewhere. But where? Pale Green orbs shifted to the big building in the heart of the town. The Hokage building was too far, and there were no inns nearby. Gaara shrugged and walked off to a random house. The house he came to was huge, it looked like a manor of some sort. He walked up the stone path and knocked on the front chestnut door. He heard some shuffling noises from inside.

xxxx

Hinata and Sasuke froze. There was a knock on the door. They would get up and answer it, if they weren't in the state that they were in. Sasuke's hand was up her night gown, his hair messed, and clothes in a disarray. Hinata's collarbone was covered in hickies, and her night gown was pushed up halfway up her stomach. 'Oh boy…' They thought. Sasuke moved off of Hinata, straightening himself out, and walked to the door angrily. How dare someone ruin the moment. Hinata bounded to the stairs, she needed to cover up!

Sasuke opened up the door only to find the person he despised most… Why? Because he had Hinata originally… Sabaku no Gaara.

xxxx

Aquamarine met Coal Black, and it seemed that time came to a stand-still.

* * *

Suzume-kage: AH! The horror… I wasn't able to fill much of the 'longer chapters' request today, but I will. I was working on a filler chapter for my other GaaHina, Kairo. I have major Writers Block for that one. Plus, I'm working on a GaaxHinaxSasu. Well… I posted it once or twice but I kept deleting it 'cause I wasn't satisfied. But I'll post it when I'm confident about getting reviews. Yeah, my confidence is running low these days…

Hinata: Suzume's been building up confidence this past week.

Suzume-kage: Yeah, and Sasuke-teme keeps trying to destroy it!

Sasuke: …Hn…

Gaara: You think I'll be pissed that Sasuke's been stealing my girl? (Pulls Hinata behind him)

Sasuke: (Yanks Hinata away) Oh no, you di-in't!

Gaara: Hell yeah, I di-id!

Hinata: It doesn't matter-er!

Sasuke: Review-ew!

Suzume-kage: Ok we're done with that…


End file.
